


tell me how it goes

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: A Wolf and his Boy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Grumpy Derek, Kid Fic, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW Art, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg, Photographs, Porn, Sassy Peter, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Amnesia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Peter, Derek, and Scott all find themselves without a slew of memories following an unfortunate run-in with a rival pack's emissary. The rest of the pack has to help them get their memories back while navigating the new status of some relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

                Everything felt heavy and warm as he started waking up. The room was dimly lit and he could barely make out 2 faint heart beats in the room with him. He had no idea who he was. Nothing smelled familiar, at least not really. But the smells were comforting. He slowly sat up and pain shot up through his spine and his head began to throb. He immediately lied back down and heard a faint gasp to his right. He turned and saw a small girl with dark brown hair and bright eyes curled up in the lap of a woman with long, red hair. The older woman was still asleep but the girl was looking at him intently, she could not have been more than 5.

                “Daddy,” she whispered and grinned.

                “What?” he gaped. He…as far as he knew…had no daughter. The red head stirred and opened her eyes. She froze for a minute and let out a heavy breath.

                “Thank god,” she sighed.

                “What is going on?” Peter said a little more firmly. The small girl scrambled out of the woman’s lap and climbed onto the bed with him. She nuzzled up against his chest and practically purred. Peter took a large whiff of her hair and felt more calmness settle in his chest. She smelled like his.

                “You don’t remember her. Or me. Or anything. Right?” the red head asked.

                “No – no I don’t. What happened to me?” Peter hesitated.

                “First off, my name is Lydia. The small child in your lap is obviously your daughter. About 3 weeks ago there was an attack. The emissary of a rival pack sort of disabled you and a few others. You received the brunt of the attack being the alpha’s second hand. Not including me,” Lydia began, “Our emissary, Stiles, tried to counter the attack but it came too fast. You, Derek, and Scott all got hit so hard you were immediately out for the count. The emissary gave some vague threat about you all losing yourselves. Which we later realized would be this weird, magical amnesia. What you would lose would vary. Derek already woke up and he didn’t seem to forget too much. Didn’t remember being married to me, though. Or some other events. The last thing he remembered was fighting with you in the woods when I was still in high school. Which was roughly 7 years ago. He still doesn’t remember. Stiles is trying to fix it. He’s working tirelessly. Scott started waking up a little while ago.”

                “I – that is a lot. Who – when – I don’t know where to start,” Peter stumbled.

                “Just try to relax. Your mate is working tirelessly to reverse everything. I don’t even think he’s sleeping anymore. Danny is on shift with him right now to make sure he at least eats. He skyped with this cutie earlier. I told him to come here and at least scent mark you to calm himself down but he’s…gone off the deep end. So to speak,” Lydia sighed and ran her fingers through the small girl’s hair. Peter straightened up at the word _mate_.

                “I have a mate?” Peter tilted his head.

                “Did you think the girl to your side just materialized?” Lydia laughed.

                “A male mate?” Peter looked between the girl and Lydia.

                “Yes. Stiles’ wolf is – “

                “Wait. Stiles is an emissary and a wolf? He…?” Peter trailed off as his mind raced.

                “He is. You turned him on your wedding night. Which is funny since you had offered him the bite shortly after you first met him. But things were…different then. He refused at the time,” Lydia recalled. Peter stared at the small girl still happily resting against his chest. He had subconsciously started petting her hair the entire time he had been talking.

                “What is your name?” he asked her.

                She sat up and smiled so broadly is surprised him, “My name is Claudia Talia Stilinki-Hale,” he said, extremely pleased with herself.

                “That is a lovely name. How did Talia react when we named you after her?” Peter grinned.

                “Talia…she…what is the last thing you remember, Peter?” Lydia asked quietly.

                “I remember…Derek fighting with Talia. He couldn’t have been more than 16 or so. I think. He was running off with some girl and Talia didn’t support their relationship. He took off and slammed the door shut. Theo was irate and I was just standing in the library trying to figure out what to do next. I didn’t have children and wasn’t sure how to make my sister feel any better,” Peter remembered.

                “Oh, honey,” Lydia frowned, her lip trembled slightly before she inhaled sharply and composed herself, “That was…so long ago. More than a decade ago. Talia…and Theo, and most of the Hales, are dead. There was a fire. Derek got out. So did you and Laura. Cora hadn’t been home at the time. You 4 are the only ones left.” Peter felt like he had been punched in the gut. All the air rushed out of the room and his chest ached. He struggled to breathe.

                “Daddy, its ok,” Claudia leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and one tear ran down his face.

                “I – where is Derek?” Peter managed.

                “Derek?” Lydia said out into the room. Derek popped his head in the door. Peter was taken aback at the man. He had remembered him being smaller and softer. But this Derek was tall, broad, and firm. He had dark eyes and even darker hair. Derek glanced at Lydia before looking back at Peter.

                “You are the spitting image of your father,” Peter spoke.

                “Yea. You’ve told me that before,” Derek smiled slowly.

                “I feel lost,” Peter revealed, “I don’t even know where I am.”

                “You’re still in Beacon Hills. We are at Melissa’s house. She is one of my beta’s mother. Scott. Melissa is a nurse. She is downstairs right now and making some food for you. It’ll be ok. Stiles is about 4 hours away. I called him when I heard you wake up. He said to take you home so you can smell your home and sleep in your own bed. It’ll help,” Derek explained.

                “Did it help you? You are apparently married to this one and don’t even remember. Do you have kids too?” Peter questioned.

                “I do have one child. He is with Melissa. And I don’t remember marrying Lydia. I woke remembering her as a high schooler dating this blonde dick who was nothing but a pain in my ass. I had these high school kids who were all turned by…another wolf, and I had to help them figure everything out. Suddenly I was a 22-year-ol hanging out with 16-year-olds like it was normal. That is what I remember,” Derek furrowed his brow.

                “Which I have found extremely distressing on a number of levels,” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

                “We’ve talked about this,” Derek sighed.

                “I’m not asking that much of you,” Lydia looked dejected.

                “Uncle Derek won’t touch Aunt Lydia,” Claudia whispered, or at least what she called whispering, to Peter.

                “I know your wolf hates it,” Lydia glared.

                “Yea. Yea it does. It’s constantly clawing inside when I am away from you. But in my mind you are still 16 and I just can’t,” Derek threw his hands up.

                “Oh my god. I remember now,” Peter widened his eyes, “Kate. That girl – woman – you were seeing was Kate. Talia was furious because you were only 15 and she was in her 20s.”

                “ _That_ , you remember,” Derek glowers.  

                “I don’t see any harm at least giving your wife some affection. Even if you don’t remember her as an adult. She is clearly an adult,” Peter pressed.

                “This is why I prefer Peter’s moral compass. It recognizes grey areas,” Lydia cocked a brow. Derek just glowered and Peter laughed a little. None of this felt familiar, yet, at the same time, it did.

                “Can we go home now, Daddy,” Claudia yawned.

                “We can…I just don’t know where that is,” Peter thought.

                “We can take you home. I left all your wedding photos out. And I wrote down your laptop passwords. Stiles said there were…videos on there that might jog some memories. Or at least he hopes. There’s several other photo albums on there too. At the very least you can have a visual. You have no memories of him at all to work with so you probably won’t have the same handicaps as other people,” Lydia handed Peter his sweater and shot a look to Derek.

                “I suppose you could get your needs met elsewhere,” Peter smirked as he slowly worked on his sweater and looked for his shoes.

                “Mmmm, there’s an option,” Lydia teased. Derek growled, “Oh? Does that bother your wolf?”

                “Stop it,” Derek,” grumbled.

                “Fine,” Lydia grunted and moved past him. Claudia clamored off the bed and followed her. Peter struggled some to stand and Derek had to help him up. He felt somewhat weak, but the movement was helping. Blood was rushing through his limbs.

                “Last thing I remember, you were trying to kill me,” Derek presented as he guided Peter to the door.

                “Seems we have both missed out on quite a lot then,” Peter sighed as they made their way downstairs.

 

 

                “So, this is your house with Stiles. Derek and I live right next door,” Lydia pointed to a house about 300 ft. away. They were built on the preserve. There was another house about 400 ft. further and a smaller house near that one.

                “We all live so close,” Peter observed.

                “We’re pack. The house with the blue trim is Scott and Allison’s. Jackson, Danny, and Isaac live the one with the red Miata out front. The other one is a guest house for when other packs visit. Beyond the treeline there is a much larger pack house. We all gather there usually. Erica and Boyd live there too. They travel enough they don’t feel like having their own house. Same for Cora,” Lydia finished.

                “Make me some lunch, please,” Claudia smiled up at him.

                “You’ll have to tell me what you like,” Peter nodded. He was being warm and friendly with her. He might not remember her as his daughter but she is a child and she needs comfort. His wolf was proud when she skipped into the house. The smells hit him as he crossed the threshold; cinnamon honey, berries, and something warm. His wolf happily grumbled in his chest as he moved through the house. There weren’t any photos on the wall, but there was art. Every wall had a bookshelf and there were more books piled in other areas. He was very pleased with the sight before him.

                “Can I have spaghetti? You make the best spaghetti. Better than Papa’s. But don’t tell him I said that,” she snickered.

                “I do? Do I have a recipe card for it somewhere?” Peter wondered. Claudia pulled a stool over to a tall shelf in the kitchen and pulled down a book. The cover said _Super-Secret Recipes that Peter thinks Stiles Doesn’t Know About_. He laughed loud when he skimmed it. His mate was funny, apparently. Lydia was walking in with another book, a photo album. He found the page for the spaghetti sauce and Claudia was already gathering things from the fridge and cupboards.

                “Lydia, who is Claudia’s mother?” Peter began.

                “Right, we never got around to explaining that. So…Stiles is her…mother,” Lydia quirked.

                “Stiles?” Peter stared.

                “Yea. His wolf – so his wolf is female. Technically. We were all surprised when he got pregnant. But he is powerful and smart. You guys got through it. He was pretty pissed about needing condoms from that point on though. You two are so wolfy with the bodily fluids,” Lydia offered.

                “Huh,” Peter blushed.

                “Look through these. Stiles is pregnant in some. To give you an idea,” she hummed.

                “Papa was pretty when he was pregnant,” Claudia preened.

                “Let’s find out then. Since I’m not sure what he even looks like,” Peter smiled. He opened the first page and was greeted with a beautiful boy. Pale skin, dark, honey colored eyes, chocolate hair and a sharp jaw. He was in awe. But he also noted that he was younger looking than he had been expecting.

                “How old is Stiles?” Peter lifted a brow and looked over to Lydia.

                “I knew that would be your first question,” she chuckled, “The one and only time you two broke up was because of age. You thought he was too young and that you were stealing his youth from him or something. That was a rough month. But, to answer your question…you are 43, currently. Stiles is 28.”

                “What?” Peter gasped.

                “That reaction was expected too,” Lydia hummed. Peter’s fingers traced over Stiles’ face and lips.

                “When did we meet?” Peter perplexed.

                “So I’m going to need to frame this because you will overreact if I just give you a number,” she paused, “He was 16 when you met. His best friend, Scott, was recently turned into a werewolf and you were…around. You had a tenuous friendship slash enemy thing going. You liked how snarky he was. But you also wanted to hit him a good portion of the time too.”

                “When did we – “

                “He was well over 18 before you two started dating,” she stopped him. He turned the next page and found more pictures. Stiles had a large and bright smile, almost exactly like Claudia’s. In one image he was laughing with Lydia somewhere on a beach. Derek was in the background. In the next he had his arm slung around the shoulders of a boy with dark skin and darker eyes. They were leaning against the railing of a cabin that looked like the house he used to live in. In another there was Peter kissing Stiles on the lips, their bodies flushed together and his hands settled on Stiles’ hips. Peter blushed looking at it. On the next page there was a picture of Stiles’ sleeping on top of Peter on the couch while the older wolf was reading. In the next Peter was sleeping with his head on Stiles’ stomach and the boy was smiling softly at the camera. There were so many more, plenty that caused him to laugh or Lydia to blush.

 

                Below that was a picture of Derek lifting Lydia off the ground and she was throwing her head back in laughter. Another showed Peter in a suit talking to Derek who was in a tuxedo while adjusting Derek’s tie. There were flowers behind them and some building in the distance. There were so many pictures to sort through and Peter was overwhelmed with all these memories he couldn’t grab himself. Derek had entered the house while they were examining the images. He hovered behind them and looked at the pictures in kind. He swallowed when they fell on the wedding photos.

                “That was at mine and Derek’s wedding,” Lydia grinned, “Derek was uncharacteristically nervous and you kept him from having some sort of panic attack.” She glanced back at the husband who didn’t remember her as anything other than a teenage girl he barely knew.

                “Are there pictures of mine and Stiles’ wedding?” Peter asked.

                “Better. We have a video,” Lydia sighed.

                “Can we watch it? Pretty please? I love watching you and Papa’s wedding movie,” Claudia begged.

                “I thought you were hungry for spaghetti,” Peter poked her nose.

                “PB&J is fine too,” she peered over Peter’s arm.

                “You are a tiny Stiles; you know that?” Lydia laughed.

                “That’s what Daddy always says,” she giggled and watched Peter open every cabinet until he found what he was looking for. He quickly made the sandwich and presented it to his daughter and she pursed her lips for a minute and shrugged before taking it. She took an enormous bite and waltzed into the living room. Lydia synched up aa video on a large screen on the far wall and they all sat on the couch. Derek leaned against the wall behind them. Claudia snuggled up to Peter and munched on her sandwich, not caring that crumbs were falling everywhere. Lydia dusted the crumbs away every now and again as the movie began.

 

                _Lydia was wearing standing with her back to the camera wearing a burgundy, floor length gown. Stiles was sitting in front of her as she fussed with his hair. When she turned profile you could see a faint baby bump at her middle. He was wearing a heather grey, dress shirt and a burgundy tie hanging loose at his neck._

_“I don’t know why you won’t let me just cut it. It’s so long and shaggy,” Lydia complained._

_“If you cut it then Peter will kill you. You know he likes something to pull on,” Stiles chuckled._

_“Eww. You’re made for each other,” Lydia rolled her eyes, “Just let me get it to stay out of your eyes.”_

_“Fine,” Stiles smirked and glanced at the camera, “Watching me get all prim and proper, Isaac? I bet things are more interesting with Peter and Derek and all of them.”_

_“You’re under the impression that things are lively and giggly in a room containing Derek?” the voice of Isaac was heard off screen._

_“Be nice,” Lydia quirked._

_“You’re the only one who makes him laugh, Lyds,” Stiles reminded._

_“I think Allison got him to laugh once,” Isaac chuckled._

_“Where is my dad, by the way? Shouldn’t he be here and coddling me? Or is he giving Peter some weird version of the shovel talk? Which I bet is weird, given everything,” Stiles snickered._

_“I actually saw him get pulled into some room by Melissa and I promptly stopped listening to them because I’m pretty sure they were having a quickie,” Isaac revealed._

_“I wanna hear them try to deflect that later,” Stiles sighed._

_“Are you nervous?” Lydia was combing back Stiles’ hair._

_“I am and I’m not. I mean, I am so in love with Peter. You have no idea. But I worry he might still have concerns about the age difference,” he fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip._

_“I honestly think he’s moved past that by now. He asked you to marry him and everything,” Lydia started bring a blush brush to his cheeks._

_“No makeup, geez. My cheekbones are fantastic,” he grinned._

_“Have you seen him yet?” Stiles look back to the camera._

_“Oh yea, he’s being his usual self; confident and cocky. But he keeps smiling to himself when he thinks we aren’t looking at him,” Isaac confirmed._

_“Agh, why did we agree to this old not seeing each other before the wedding tradition. I want to go kiss his face,” Stiles groaned._

_“Go film them for awhile. Stiles needs to be properly groomed,” Lydia ushered Isaac out the door. The camera turned the corner out the door and moved down the hall. There were large windows letting waves of sunlight fill the space. A man opened up a side door and stepped into view._

_“Scott, you should go help Lydia keep Stiles from making a break for it. I have a feeling he’s going to go try and Steal Peter away and give him a blow job or something,” Isaac informed. A brunette girl came out of the door after Scott with a furious blush on her face._

_“Were you two just… - “_

_“You said we should go watch Stiles and we’re gonna do that,” Scott flustered and made his way towards Stiles’ room._

_“I expect my own loving from you two when I give up camera duty,” Isaac laughed as they passed._

_The door at the end of the hallway opened up to show Derek trying to fix Jackson’s tie while the blonde rolled his eyes._

_“Stop dad-ing me,” he huffed._

_“Then stop messing up your tie,” Derek grunted._

_“How is it possible that you’re more fussy for Peter’s wedding than you were for your own?” Erica groaned._

_“Because he was distracted,” Peter laughed. He was standing off to the side in his tux, the shirt was a deep burgundy and the jackets was a grey that matched Stiles’ shirt. His hair was slicked back and he kept biting his lower lip and playing with Stiles’ wedding band in his fingers._

_“How are you not nervous at all?” Erica asked._

_“I guess…I’m not sure. I’m just really happy. The worst that could ever happen we’ve already been through. This is just a ceremony to confirm what we already know,” Peter beamed. He looked at the camera and looked away, “How is my mate?”_

_“Extremely frustrated that he can’t come in here and mount you. He keeps complaining that he wants to kiss you and this tradition about not seeing each other before the ceremony is dumb,” Isaac laughed._

_“You can tell him I’m just as frustrated about that. Though, I do appreciate the lude pictures he sent me all morning,” Peter hummed._

_“Gross,” Jackson grimaced._

_“Like you’re one to talk,” Derek grumbled._

_“I don’t send as many to Danny as Stiles sends to Peter. They could fill up the entire memory capacity of a laptop with all the stuff they send back and forth,” Jackson revealed, “Why is Danny in Stiles’ wedding party, by the way?”_

_“Because we had to divide between them due to the friend sharing. Stiles had first dibs on Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Danny. And Peter gave in because he has a Stiles weakness,” Isaac answered._

_“I don’t have a weakness,” Peter tilted his head._

_“Yes, you do,” Derek chuckled._

_“Like you don’t bend over backwards for Lydia. Especially now that she’s pregnant. You got her yellow curry at 3am the other day and fed it to her on the counter. You’re even more mushy,” Erica flicked Derek’s tie._

_“She wants to cut Stiles’ hair,” Isaac interjected._

_“She better not,” Peter snapped. Everyone fell into laughter, even Derek._

                A knock at the door interrupted all of their focus on the film. Lydia paused it as Derek answered the door.

                “What the fuck is going on?!” Scott panted in the door way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a little more information. And Lydia finally gets Derek to be more flexible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short. Grad school doesn't like me to be productive in this area.

                “Which part?” Lydia looked up from the couch.

                “Fucking all of it!” he shouted as he moved into the house with Allison. She looked flustered and was trying to keep Scott as calm as possible. Scott’s eyes fell on Peter and he growled.

                “Whoa, Scott. Hey. Not an enemy,” Derek stood between them and Lydia was right on his tail as Claudia crawled into Peter’s lap, wrinkling her nose at Scott.

                “What do you remember, Scott?” Lydia pressed.

                “I remember Peter killing Kate and Derek trying to kill him,” Scott hissed.

                “A lot has happened since then, ok?” Allison tempted as she tugged on his arm, “Stiles and Peter are married. That’s their daughter. Peter stopped being a murder-y psychopath a long time ago. You’ve forgotten a lot. I told you this.”

                “You can tell me that as many times as you want but I am not going to believe it,” Scott threw his arms up in the air. The younger wolf began to pace around the living room while everyone watched him, Derek getting the most annoyed by this action. Finally, Scott sat down deep in the armchair with his arms folded firmly over his chest.

                “Uncle Scott, you need to stop being grumpy,” Claudia frowned.

                “I – what?!” Scott stared at her.

                “We should just video call Stiles or else Scott is gonna blow a gasket,” Allison rolled her eyes. Lydia nodded in agreement and went to fetch her tablet. Claudia shot up and smiled brightly at the window.

                “Grandpa John is here!” the small girl exclaimed. Peter looked out the window and saw an older gentleman in a police officer’s uniform. He made his way up the steps and opened the door.

                “Hey munchkin,” he smiled.

                “Grandpa!” she lunged herself at him and he faltered briefly as if the air was knocked out of him.

                “Careful, sweetie. Werewolf strength, remember,” Lydia reminded.

                “Sorry, grandpa,” Claudia mumbled.

                “It’s ok, darlin’. I’m here to take you home with me and your grandma Melissa for a little bit,” he informed.

                “Grandma Melissa?” Scott squeaked.

                “Oh. Hey, son. I didn’t know you finally left the hospital,” John tilted his head.

                “You married my mom?!” he flummoxed.

                “Yep, a few years back. You’ll remember soon enough. Stiles called, seems he figured everything out and sent me to bring the little one over to mine for the weekend. He doesn’t want her to be around for the reversal. Apparently it’s…he’ll tell you,” John grimaced slightly.

                “I get to have a sleepover,” Claudia giggled and leaned over to kiss Peter’s forehead, “Can I bring all my stuffies, daddy?”

                “How many do you have exactly?” Peter narrowed his eyes.

                “She has about 20. Just bring your three favorites,” Lydia smirked.

                “Fine,” Claudia sighed and ran upstairs.

                “Sheriff,” Derek nodded.

                “It’s funny that your last memory is still me arresting you,” John laughed.

                “Yea. Super funny,” Derek tensed.

                “You arrested Derek? What for?” Peter questioned.

                “Murder. But he was innocent. Big misunderstanding. You’ll remember,” John breathed out.

                “How could you let Stiles marry him?” Scott sat up and gave John a hard look.

                “You know as well as I do that there’s no stopping Stiles once his mind is set on something there is very little you can do to stop him,” the sheriff laughed.

                “But – Peter’s – he’s – “ Scott couldn’t even finish his little tirade because Claudia came barreling back down the stairs and right to John’s side.

                “Ready, grandpa,” she hauled her bag and pulled on his arm.

                “I guess that’s my cue,” John waved and left. Peter thought it was a bit odd that it all happened so quickly but Lydia behaved as it was entirely normal and she was a bit like his anchor in this unfamiliar environment. Lydia sat back down next to Peter and had her tablet ready. The screen showed a photograph of Stiles and a phone symbol to indicate a call being made. After a few seconds Stiles answered. He saw his mate’s face on the screen with a bright smile.

                “Hey,” Stiles greeted.

                “Hi, Stiles. You dad just stopped by and took Claudia. Scott is being dramatic,” Lydia summed up.

                “That’s nice,” Stiles laughed, his eyes not leaving Peter’s through the screen.

                “Hi,” Peter managed.

                “Hi, babe,” Stiles chuckled.

                “I – I really, really wish I remembered you,” Peter grinned wolfishly.

                “Oh, you will. We can have plenty of fun before that though,” Stiles winked.

                “I look forward to it,” Peter’s eyes briefly darkened before Scott was up and grabbing the tablet.

                “Stop flirting with him! He’s crazy. He tried to kill you,” Scott pressed.

                “Hey, we tried to kill him first so turnabout is fair play. Second, we’re married. We have a kid. Flirting is the most innocent thing we are going to do today,” the spark teased.

                “Eww, gross. Stop,” Scott furrowed his brow.

                “Never,” Stiles laughed. Lydia glanced back at Derek who was rigid and quiet.

                “Ok, buddy. You need to simmer. Danny and I will be back soon. We know how to reverse the little spell that bitch cast. Everyone will be more than pleased. Though, you will need to get on board with a few things because I’m guessing you don’t remember Isaac,” Stiles began.

                “He doesn’t. I mentioned him right away but Scott sort of…freaked out. That’s the best way I can explain the face he made,” Allison put in.

                “Well, I guess they’ll get to be reacquainted because the only way to break the spell is by mating,” Stiles revealed.

                “Sex in general or…?” Lydia trailed off.

                “With your mate. Not just getting off. Obviously the witch banked on all our mates not remembering us and refusing us,” the emissary sighed.

                “I can assure you that I have absolutely no qualms about fucking you,” Peter winked.

                “Good,” Stiles bit his lip.

                “Stop,” Scott complained.

                “Scotty, pal. You have heard him and I do much worse. You walked in on him rimming me in your bathroom. And I know you’ve heard us have sex all over the place. So, just braced yourself for all those memories,” his best friend smirked.

                “Oh god,” Scott buried his face in his hands.

                “Just to backtrack,” Lydia interrupted, “So Derek has to stop being hands-off with me?”

                “Yep,” Stiles replied while popping the ‘p’.

                “If he still won’t and you’re just too horny I can lend you Jackson,” Danny laughed off-camera. Upon hearing it, Derek growled and flashed his eyes.

                “Oh, well, that’s at least some progress,” Stiles remarked, “Ya know, I bet he’d be way more handsy and possessive if you happened to mention your condition.”

                “Condition?” Derek asked in confusion.

                “I…might be pregnant. It’s yours, of course. But you didn’t even remember we were married so I held off and telling you,” she gave him a look. Derek seemed unsure of himself. The main reason he had been holding back from Lydia for so long was that he still remembered her as a teenager, despite all the evidence to suggest otherwise. But as soon as there was even the suggestion of someone else touching her, paired with the knowledge that she was pregnant, his wolf was working its way to the surface at an alarming rate.

                “This is gonna be good,” Stiles laughed, “When she told him she was pregnant the first time he dragged her out to the woods half-shifted I think fucked her against every tree he could until they exhausted themselves. There’s a joke in there somewhere about marking territory that works on two levels.” Stiles was right as Derek prowled right up to Lydia, wrapping his arm around her waist, and hauled her up against his chest.

                “We’re leaving,” he demanded. Lydia smiled and jumped to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her out the front door and across the narrow field to their home. With their son with John and Melissa Lydia didn’t need to worry about volume or where in the house he planned to reclaim her. But she was hoping for a great deal of that. She rolled her hips against him as soon as they pushed through the door and he groaned before setting her on the couch. He immediately climbed over her and ripped her dress right off her chest, it fell in tatters to the floor as he then pulled off her bra and tore her panties. She gasped and reach for him but he pinned her arms to the cushions and began to scent her neck and chest. He licked up the hollow of her throat before moving down her body. His claws were pinching her skin but she barely minded. It had been a month since he had touched her and she was fairly certain that she fell pregnant only a week before the witch messed things up. He paused over her abdomen and ran his nose from hipbone to hipbone. His wolf could smell the fetus and he whimpered in delight. The joy was quick as his wolf them shifted its focus and Derek was soon kissing her mound. She spread her legs right away and he settled further between them. He was still fully clothes and the drag of the fabric against her bare skin was tantalizing. She moaned and gasped when Derek finally began to lick between her folds. She bucked up against his mouth and he growled, moving his hands to keep her hips still. He took control every time they did this. He would pin her body and drive her to the edge over and over again before finally letting her cum. She had really missed how possessive and controlling he got during sex. It only really happened close to a full moon or when something made him wolf out a little. Otherwise he was slow and gentle, but still completely satisfactory.

                She barely had a chance to think before he thrust his tongue inside her as deep as he could and licked his way even deeper. She screamed out and curled her toes and almost closed her legs on his head. He was fast and rough and seemed to be focused more on just tasting her than anything else.

                “Der, please,” she whimpered and buried her fingers in his hair while tugging his head upwards. He finally relented and pulled back to look at her. His wolf was pushing him to take her. His wolf wanted to licked every inch of her body and mount her in the forest. It had been deprived of its mate for a month and it was barely letting Derek have any control beyond making sure he didn’t hurt her. He pulled off his shirt and made quick work of his pants before pressing his body back against hers. The skin-on-skin at least got Derek to the point where he retracted his claws. However, that resulted in him immediately plunging two fingers into her dripping cunt without much preamble. She moaned and clenched around him. He kissed her then, hard and slow. She could taste herself on his lips and coaxed the kiss deeper. His fingers withdrew from her and he lined himself up. He paused just briefly before pressing himself inside her but she hooked her legs around his hips and pushed him to move. He then thrust inside fast and hard. He groaned loudly and his eyes became bright crimson. He began to fuck her with everything the wolf had. She scratched at his shoulders and moved her hips to meet each thrust. She had missed this. He had too even if he couldn’t remember. Ever since he woke up without memories of the past several years he was at war with himself. He had gone to sleep each night on the couch even when she begged him to come to the bed. He pulled at her hair to angel her head so he could slot their mouths together better. She bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and she smiled. She licked his blood off her own lips and he thrust harder. Then he felt his know begin to swell, as it did memories began to rush back. The first being him shoving Lydia into a store closet with his hand pressed over her mouth to keep her quiet, but then their eyes locked and he gently pulled his hand away before kissing her. Then he remembered the first time he took her to bed, he peeled away layers of wet lace and covered her with his body to keep her warm. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he pressed his face to her neck right as his knot settled deep inside her. She clenched around him and began to cum in small waves that built until she was writhing beneath him. When they finally looked at each other again she smiled and wiped the tears away.

                “I missed you,” she whispered.

                “I missed you too. That was torture,” he breathed. His head was swimming and he felt completely grounded.

                “I hope Stiles killed that bitch,” she wrapped her arms around his neck.

                “I bet he did,” he kissed her hair, “So…you’re pregnant?” He was beaming and god how Lydia had missed that smile.

                “Yea. Not far along though,” the red head revealed, “I know it happened the night Stiles got me drunk on that honey wine. I get so slutty when I drink and you are never one to let an opportunity like that to slip by.”

                “Well, you were very insistent that you ride me. Who was I to deny you?” he teased as he reached to the side to pull a blanket over them.

                “I’m so glad you’re back, Der," she stated quietly and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles collide. NSFW Gifs and photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit short as well. But I have added a 4th chapter to deal with an abundance of Steter smut and loads of domestic fluff.

                “Can I assume Derek just took her off to go mount her somewhere?” Stiles asked.

                “Yea,” Allison laughed.

                “Ok, well, you turn,” Stiles chuckled, “Get Scotty and Isaac to canoodle you good and proper.”

                “I’d love nothing more. But Scott hasn’t gotten to that point in his memories yet where he’s flexible with his sexuality. Isaac has been moping about it,” she frowned.

                “Listen here, Scott. You will go with Allison and you will engage in a devil’s three-way, just the way god intended,” Stiles demanded.

                “I don’t like guys, Stiles,” Scott grunted.

                “Oh my god,” the spark grumbled, “So I have never ever told you this but I found your porn stash when we were like 15. I knew you liked dudes a least a little. Enough that specific pages were stuck together.” Scott blushed a deep crimson and looked at his lap.

                “You’ll get your memories back. You’ll be able to remember your mom marrying John. Stiles and Peter’s wedding. Derek and Lydia’s wedding. When Isaac finally moved in with us and you made that cute cake for him,” Allison smirked.

                “Just try,” Stiles spoke.

                “Fine. But I’m – I – let’s just go,” Scott deflated and let Allison push him to the door.

                “Call us when you arrive,” Allison shouted back. Stiles laughed as he was sure Scott was pouting like a puppy the whole way while secretly excited about what was going to happen as soon as he got home. He was essentially a teenager again this was very much uncharted territory.

                “Ok. Peter, honey, love of my life. I know you don’t remember me at all but I need you to do something for me before I arrive. It’ll be fun, I swear,” Stiles started.

                “Of course,” Peter leaned forward on his elbows to watch his mate give him direction. Even through the camera on the tablet he was mesmerized by his husband’s face. His whiskey-colored eyes almost looked golden in the sun. He could easily get lost in them.

                “So. Go up to our bedroom, I’m sure you can sniff out which that is. There’s a laptop on the side of the bed. Boot it up and type in the password, which is ‘daddy’sboy’ – hey, don’t kink shame me, Danny,” Stiles responded to the laughing off camera, “Anyway, there are several folders in there with…images…we’ve taken over the years. They’ll give you an idea of what to expect when I get home. I haven’t had you touch me in a month and I want you to be as relentless as I know you can be. Full moon levels, you hear me? Because I am very worked up.”

                “I don’t think that will be a problem,” Peter revealed with a wicked grin.

                “Mmmm, good. Because I plan to take advantage of the fact that you don’t remember my body. Silver lining of this whole thing,” he smiled.

                “I suppose I have my orders then,” the older wolf sighed.

                “Indeed you do. Danny and I should be back in about 30 minutes. You go familiarized yourself with our room and what we smell like and all the wolfy things you need. I love you,” he finished.

                “I’m pretty sure I love you too,” Peter replied with a lopsided smile.

                “Awww, you made Stiles blush,” Danny’s voice was heard from off on the side again.

                “Hey, I will tell Jackson you offered him up,” Stiles shoved him, “Bye, Peter.” Stiles hung up and Peter put the tablet down before heading up the stairs. He knew which one was theirs right away. The smell was more than enough. The room was awash with dark blue and cream tones. The laptop was on the side of the bed just like Stiles had said. He booted it up and typed in the password, the implications of which had him reeling, and he looked at all the folders. He was, to say the least, very pleasantly surprised by what greeted him. He had already found his young mate attractive but he was completely taken aback by how utterly sexy and voracious he was. There was one folder of nothing but Stiles wearing a jock strap, including several clips of Peter fucking him in the jock strap. There were others that were more romantic, softer and clearly taken by Peter in some early morning.

                Then, of course, there were down right dirty videos of Stiles riding him into oblivion on every surface of their home. It seemed clear that it might be a preference for the two of them. Peter recalled some of the many lovers he had taken to bed before his memory became a blank landscape. He did tend to lean towards men, and certainly men who looked a bit like Stiles. He liked long limbs and alabaster skin with dark hair. Stiles was beautiful. Stiles was everything. He found himself more transfixed on the tamer images as they painted a warm and affectionate picture. There were a few of Peter that were likely taken when he was asleep. 

 

 

                But he did eventually drift back to the brief clips of Stiles on top of him. He could tell that Stiles was a spitfire and likely to challenge him in all the ways he had wanted and needed in his younger days. He felt itching under his skin as he thought about Stiles coming home soon. He was going to be in the same room as his mate. The mate he had been married to for years. The mate with whom he had a child. He never thought that was something he would or could have. He had always been in his sister’s pack but he was mostly a loner. But here he had a partner who was powerful and loving. He wondered how long they had been taking these pictures and videos of each other and he certainly wondered whose idea it was. It was common enough that they had a laptop dedicated to it.

 

 

                He felt hardness in his pants and pulled off his sweater. He lied back on the bed and took a deep breath of the pillows on the bed. He could smell them there. His wolf was prowling and eager for the mate that the human could not remember. But they both wanted him. He wandered around the rest of the bedroom. He sniffed the clothes in the walk-in closet and looked around their large, master bathroom. They had a deep tub that he hopes they utilized regularly. There was a cabinet full of oils and bath salts. All seemed to be unscented, same for their lotions and soaps. He smiled and tried to conjure up images of them just getting ready in the morning, shaving, brushing teeth, maybe Claudia barreling into the bathroom with bedhead to bother her parents. His chest was so full and warm.

                “Peter?!” he heard from downstairs.

                “Bedroom!” he shouted down at Stiles’ voice. He braced himself in the doorway to the bathroom as he listened to his mate’s heartbeat and the footsteps as they came up the stairs. Then he was there. Stiles was standing there in the doorframe, his long hair and dark sweater. His face was calm but immediately broke out into a huge smile and he rushed to Peter. He paused in front of him, hands resting on Peter’s forearms.

                “I missed you,” he whispered.

                “I think I missed you too,” Peter replied.

                “I’m gonna kiss you now. And then we’re probably going to destroy this bedroom,” Stiles laughed.

                “I am more than agreeable,” Peter leaned forward and kissed Stiles before the younger man could make his move. All the air felt like it was sucked out of the room as their bodies collided.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> resolutions and an open ending.

                “God, Peter,” Stiles moaned as he pulled his husband towards the bed. He shoved him back and quickly sat on his lap, hips astride Peter’s.

                “Stiles,” he moaned and rolled his hips up against the spark.

                “Did you look through the computer? Did I get you all worked up? See how we are together?” he breathed out.

                “Yes. God are you just so much better than those pictures,” he tugged at Stiles’ shirt. He wanted to feel the skin under his fingers and the flesh on his lips and tongue. He was not disappointed by the sight before him; long body and pale skin with a beautiful lunar cycle tattoo from one shoulder to the next with Peter’s name below  the full moon in the center.

                “Well, it was your idea to take them. Creeper wolf,” he teased and let the shirt get pushed up his torso.

                “I suppose that answers that question,” Peter snickered and brought his lips to Stiles’ chest. He licked up the sternum and grabbed his hips roughly.

                “They have come in handy on the times we have to travel separately. Though, its been awhile since that happened,” Stiles wiggled his hips to get more friction against the erection trapped in his pants.

                “The password…” Peter started before sucking one of Stiles’ nipples between his lips. His husband bucked up and hissed. He gripped Peter’s hair and moaned loudly at the contact.

                “That – ah – was a fun discovery. Kinky bastard,” the emissary was rolling his hips wantonly and scratching at Peter’s back. He popped open his fly and soon Felt Peter’s hands slipping into the back of his pants to grab the globes of his ass.

                “Do you call me ‘daddy’? Do I get to spank you?” Peter growled and tore the pants away from Stiles’ body.

                “Diving right in, then? Fuck yes,” Stiles tore off Peter’s shirt in kind.

                “When did it happen? Who said it first?” Peter implored as he lifted Stiles up and rolled them on the bed. He removed his own pants and rubbed their bodies together. The slide of skin appeased his wolf and he scented his mate thoroughly.

                “We had been together for about 4 months. We were at this club in San Francisco that catered to werewolves and the like. Derek and Lydia were there too. I drank too much. You drank too much. I started dancing in the crowd with Lydia. Another guy got close, really close. He grabbed my ass and you wolfed out and got possessive. It was so sexy. God, I was so turned on. You dragged me into the private bathroom. Told me I was a naughty boy and bent me over the counter. You grinded your hips into my ass and started spanking me. I let it slip and called you daddy. That just edged you on. You half shifted and ended up fucking me up against a mirror,” he explained while trying to work off his partner’s briefs.

                “Mmmm, that sounds perfect,” he bit Stiles’ neck and felt the small rush of blood under his tongue. The bright copper taste drew out a low growl and Stiles flashed his eyes and bit into Peter’s shoulder.  

                “Tell me about the first time I had you,” Peter continued to lick up the younger man’s neck.

                “Later. Need you in me. Now,” Stiles flipped them again and he dragged the cleft of his ass up and down Peter’s length.

                “But I’ll remember then. I want you to tell me while I do this,” Peter teased his rim with a finger and pushed in swiftly, just barely breeching his husband enough to give him what he wanted.

                “You lost over a decade of memories but you still tease me like an asshole,” Stiles whined and tried to fuck back onto the fingers.

                “You’ll get another finger if you tell me,” he said softly against his ear.

                “Fine. But I’m telling it my way. Not the way you tell it. Which is wrong,” Stiles groaned and let Peter continue to tease him.

                “I was promised you taking advantage of my current condition,” Peter reminded with a harder thrust of his fingers.

                “Why do I love you?” Stiles moaned and refocused, “God. We were attacked by wendigos. I got hurt pretty bad – ah – harder - ,” Peter slowed his motions but applied more pressure as the second finger slid in next to the first, “You brought me back to the house and took care of me. Derek was with Lydia. I don’t remember where the rest were. I just – oh – you kept touching me so much as you cleaned my wounds. God, I knew you could smell how turned on I was. Even though I was bleeding I just wanted you to keep touching me. You manhandled me so much and stripped me naked. You pushed me in the shower, I knew you were watching me. You looked so sexy still covered in blood and growling every time I winced. I was ready to drop to my knees for you.”

                “Keep going,” Peter pressed and pulled him closer as he worked n adding a third finger, but he was still slow and methodical about it.

                “After the shower you made me wear your clothes and pulled me into your bed. Said you just wanted to watch me just in case. Such a tease, kept curling your body around mine. I could feel your cock against my ass all night. In the morning you finally made your fucking move and kissed me already. We fucked all day. I can’t even remember how many times you knotted me. I never wanted to leave your bed. We didn’t even start dating until a few months after. Because we’re bad at communicating,” Stiles finished while moaning at Peter’s ministrations.

                “You’re so responsive. Fuck,” Peter used his free hand to stroke his own cock and Stiles bat his hand away to grab it himself.

                “Please, Peter,” Stiles begged. Peter smiled and worked Stiles’ prostate roughly. His husband arched his back and shouted as he came across his chest. Peter thought Stiles cumming was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His pink lips in that perfect ‘o’ shape, hooded eyes, the way his chest rose and fell so rapidly, the flush on his skin with a faint glow peeking out from the tattoo across his chest..

                “So beautiful,” Peter praised. Stiles looked back at him and started pumping him hard, wanting to see Peter finally cum too. It had been so long, he wasn’t sure he could wait anymore. It didn’t take long, only 5 more strokes before he watched the semen come in thick ribbons.

                “That was lovely,” Peter hummed and pulled Stiles down into a burning kiss. They didn’t care how messy they were being or how their cum was pooling on their bodies and the comforter.

                “It was. That was just the beginning. You don’t even know what my tongue can do yet. Or what I taste like,” Stiles’ eyes managed to get even darker as he implied the various activities that would follow. Peter chuckled and lifted Stiles from the bed to carry him into the bathroom. He was deadest on getting Stiles into the water so he could feel their slick skin rubbing together.

                “I sort of like this, abject horror and potential existential dread aside, being with a mate who I don’t even remember. It’s a bit fun,” Peter revealed. Stiles was still perched on the counter as he watched Peter fill the tub and come back to stand between his legs.

                “It is a little fun. But I hated the part where you wouldn’t wake up,” he was sad, Peter could smell the desperation and pain that Stiles remembered, “It was horrible. Claudia cried almost every night for the first week.”

                “It hurts me to know that. I did wake up to her though. It was quite the surprise,” Peter murmured.

                “I’m glad she got to see you wake up. When Derek woke up but you were still out we both got more desperate. I might have killed a member of the pack who threatened to kill you while you were still out. I came home drenched in blood and Claudia was scared because I smelled so angry. Lydia wouldn’t let me near you until I cleaned up,” Stiles sighed.

                “It is terrible I am a bit turned on by that? You covered in blood of our enemies?” Peter smiled and raked his hands through his mate’s hair.

                “It would be expected,” Stiles laughed, “Wouldn’t be the first time. At least once we both fucked in the woods while just covered in blood. It was extremely hot. Also, pretty sure the night you knocked me up.”

                “Speaking of…” Peter gave him a quizzical look, “How did that go exactly?”

                “Well, I had no idea I was pregnant until I was into the 2nd trimester. I thought I was just getting fat. Thought you were gonna stop finding me appealing. But then, one day, you tackled me to the bed and kept sniffing me all over and pressed your ear to my stomach. You said you could hear a 2nd heartbeat. Obviously, I didn’t believe you. But we went to Deaton, our veterinary witch man, and he confirmed that I was pregnant. You were just over the moon. It was adorable. You carried me everywhere and were always baking me things. You sang to my stomach, like a weirdo. Not weirder than me, though. If we really think about it,” Stiles recalled with a dreamy look.

                “I hate that I can’t remember that, he trailed his fingers over the tattoo that painted Stiles’ chest. When he caught sight of his body in the mirror he realized he had his own tattoo running along his rib cage; Meonenim Rajmund Stilinksi-Hale, in a simple script, “I suppose this means your name is not Stiles.” He was laughing and tracing the letters.

                “Yep. That is my legal name. Long and very hard to pronounce. Polish people,” he shook his head in good humor and kissed Peter’s sternum.

                “Mmm, I like it,” Peter pulled on Stiles’ hand and beckoned him to step into the tub. He grinned and let Peter manhandle him a bit. Both sank into the hot water, Peter resting with his back to the tub with Stiles in his lap. The older wolf carefully dragged a washcloth over Stiles’ body, washing away the cum that had dried to them both.

                “Still take such good care of me even though you don’t remember us,” Stiles closed his eyes, to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder.

                “Well, I’m hoping to remember us soon enough. And I am more than willing to do what it takes,” he chuckled and teased the hardening member pressed against his stomach. Stiles was quick to reciprocate and stroked in kind.

                “As much as I’d like to drag all of this out, I mean, we are the kings of marathon sex, I am desperate to have you inside me and have all of you back. Do you have any idea how much I hated going so long without your knot? We have sex almost every day and it’s been almost a whole month. I masturbated on your side of the bed every day. Definitely not good enough,” Stiles ground down on Peter’s lap.

                “Do you wish to have me take you here or shall I take us back to the bed?” Peter was running his nose along Stiles’ neck and grazing his teeth along his throat.

                “Here. Can’t wait,” Stiles grabbed Peter’s cock and hovered over it. He sank down slowly. Peter let out a long and loud moan as he felt enveloped in the tight heat of his partner.

                “Holy shit,” was nearly punched out of him.

                “You’re telling me,” Stiles smiled and started to rock down rough and hard. He was desperate for it and he didn’t care how needy he appeared in his husband’s lap. He buried one hand in Peter’s hair while the other settled over his heart. Peter was looking up into Stiles’ eyes with such adoration and devotion, he couldn’t help but feel his throat tighten as he became overwhelmed with emotion. He couldn’t remember this person writhing in his lap but he wanted to learn everything all over again. He wanted to know every inch of his skin and how he reacted to every touch. He pulled his face forward so their lips were pressed together. They moaned and whispered into each other’s mouths, tender and loving words that Peter wanted more of. Stiles was rolling his hips and Peter drove up, thrusting into each movement. Stiles shouted as he felt immense pressure on his prostate.

                “God, you still hit me just right,” he was scratching up Peter’s back and trying to hold off his orgasm as much as he could. He was embarrassingly close and wanted to tip over the edge with Peter. He bit Peter’s lip and pressed their foreheads together. Love was starting to pour out of him, he needed this more than he realized. Peter’s hands were heavy and warm on his hips, every inch of him was on fire.

                “Stiles,” Peter whispered as he felt the base of his cock begin to swell. Images flashed before his eyes; Stiles laughing in the snow, baby Claudia scrambling on their legs in the morning, watching Stiles shift under the full moon, kissing him in the rain outside a burning building. They kept coming in waves and he was getting lost in the sensation of Stiles around him. Suddenly he felt his husband clenching down around his knot and cumming loudly. His semen spilled over his chest and stomach. The pleasure was so immense he couldn’t hold back anymore. He emptied himself deep inside Stiles as Stiles’ hips continued to rotate wantonly on top of him. They were breathing rapidly and wrapping around each other sweetly.

                “Peter?” Stiles tested.

                “Yes, baby,” he smiled against Stiles’ cheek.

                “Thank god,” he choked and kissed him excitedly.

                “That was – I felt so far away,” Peter let all the weight on his shoulders fall off as he pulled Stiles to rest against his chest, the knot keeping them together.

                “But you’re back now. And I’m not letting you out of my sight for at least another 6 years. You go nowhere alone. You hear me, Hale?” he smiled.

                “Yes, Stilinski-Hale,” Peter purred and stroked Stiles’ jaw with his thumb.

                “Can we…after this bathtub situation gets resolved, maybe go get Claudia? I kind of want a mini pack cuddle with you and her. I need it,” he revealed.

                “I’d want nothing more,” he kissed the spark lovingly.

 

2 Months later

                Peter and Stiles were wrapped up against each other on the couch with Claudia resting her head on Stiles’ stomach. They were having a movie night with Derek, Lydia, and Noah. Stiles was falling asleep against Peter’s chest when Claudia suddenly shot up and startled everyone in the room.

                “Papa, your tummy is ticking!” she squealed.

                “Ticking?” Derek raised a brow.

                “Oh my god,” Lydia beamed.

                “You’re kidding me,” Stiles laughed.

                “What?” Peter and Derek furrowed their brows.

                “I guess we can blame memory loss on my poor birth control practices?” Stiles looked up at Peter.

                “I – really?” Peter sat up and grabbed Stiles’ hips.

                “Yep. It would explain my being so tired lately,” He let Peter manhandle him deeper to his chest.

                “Silver linings,” he hummed into his husband’s ear.

                “I expect you to treat me like a damn prince during this gestation. And, oh! Lydia and I are preggo at the same time!” he cheered.

                “We can make these two fetch everything we want,” she teased and poked Derek in the chest. The wolf just sighed and let his hands rest on the swell of her stomach. Claudia started talking to Stiles’ stomach when Allison came storming into the living room. She looked a bit frenzied. Everyone just stared at her and watched her take several staggering breaths. She let out one long one with her eyes closed before planting her feet firmly on the floor.

                “I am pregnant,” she grunted out.

                “Welcome to the club,” Stiles stood up and put his own hand stomach and Allison widened her eyes.

                “So there’s going to be at least 3 babies crawling around next year,” Peter observed.

                “So, is it Scott or Isaac?” Lydia winked.

                “Oh my god,” Allison blushed and buried her face in her hands. Suddenly Scott and Isaac were barreling into the living room too, both holding at least 4 positive pregnancy tests in each hand.

                “Really?” Scott blurted.

                “I think so,” she shrugged. Scott and Isaac looked at each other before rushing over to her and engulfing her in a big hug.

                “You have no idea how happy we are,” Isaac smiled into Allison’s hair.

                “Man, we get into a fight with one emissary and half the pack ends up pregnant,” Stiles laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want a bunch of fluffy fics about pregnant pack members with protective wolves?


End file.
